Their Choice
by Love.Me.Today
Summary: Spotted: A very wounded B walking down her old block while her friends party inside. We think we know why she’s sad. Do you?


A/N: So this is my first GG story I love the show and am a huge B fan, I'm not sure what coupling I'm going for her but it should be fun. Based on the TV show, what if Blair had really left for France? And how do her old friends take it when she returns?

* * *

**Hey Upper East Siders,**

**Guess who was spotted walking through the airport by one of our many sources? Blair Waldorf, who happened to leave right after her little secret was outted. What is the little Queen B looking so sad about and do her boys know she's home?**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Chapter 1

Blair

Blair walked silently through the airport, her head down and sunglasses on. She flicked her neatly straightened dark hair behind her ear and straightened her scarf. She slowly pushed the door open and shivered at the cold, wind blow at her face. Blair sighed and easily hailed a cab and smirked at the tourist struggling to do so.

"Where to, miss?" the taxi driver asked in a heavy accented voice. Blair smiled and handed him her address. She settled in and scrolled down the gossip girl webpage, she breathed a sigh of relief to see her name was no where on the site. Blair glanced up to see her old penthouse and quickly got out after paying the guy and handing him a more than reasonable tip.

Blair walked up the stairs to her mother's luxurious penthouse and carefully made sure she looked alright, her hair was straight just like her mother hated, she was dressed in a designer her mother despised and she made sure her makeup was heavy and not nearly as squeaky clean as it once was. She unlocked the door and pushed forward, only to see a party was ongoing and Blair was oblivious.

"Darling! Your late, what happened to your hair and what are you wearing?" she asked breathlessly pulling her into a awkward hug. Blair crinkled her nose at the whiff of heavy perfume that sprang to her nose.

"Nice to see you too, mother. I like my hair like this and this outfit is huge in France." she said stiffly before heading towards the staircase.

"Well it doesn't work at my party, go change and then come back all your old friends are here." she said before walking to talk to some person she barely knew. Blair inwardly groaned and walked up the stairs to find a dress.

She leaned against the door frame and sighed at the bedroom, it looked like it hadn't changed her brush was even in the same spot. Finally she got up and grabbed a dress and matching shoes before walking downstairs to her mother's approving nod.

She felt her cheeks flush, sure sign of nerves when she spotted Serena sitting in a corner with her brother while Nate stood casually against a wall chatting awkwardly with Chuck. Serena looked up at the sound of heels and rushed forward to her friend.

"Oh my god! Blair, your back. I have missed you so much." she said pulling her into a tight hug that Blair didn't reciprocate. She glanced around to see all eyes on her and wished she had toned down the makeup and hair. She smiled slightly at Serena before taking off in another direction.

_Did you see Blair? Can you believe how different she looks, France certainly changed her! _people whispered thinking she couldn't hear as she walked by carefully avoiding all her "former" friends. Finally she found an empty seat and scrolled down to call her father.

"Hey daddy, god I miss you so much. It's awful here! I thought I was coming home to just my mom and me but it's this huge party and she invited everyone I know." she said biting her lip to stop the tears from ruining her mascara. She looked up to see who's feet she was looking at. She grimaced when she saw it was Nate and braced herself for the insults that she expected to be hurled at her.

"So how's France going for you?" he mumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets before sitting next to her. She looked up and tossed her head to look at him, she appraised the look before answering.

"It's better than being here. At least no one reads "gossip girl" there." she said harshly, he winced and nodded at her. She hunched forward and rubbed her forehead to get rid of her headache.

"You look different, not like the Blair I knew or at least I thought I knew." he said softly. She scoffed and turned her head away from him. He fidgeted with the cuffs of his expensive shirts. She glared at the wall and smoothed the tight black dress over her legs before getting up and throwing him another glance.

"Well maybe you never knew me, at least not the real me." she whispered and walked carefully into the living room. She felt Serena's eyes on her as she slipped out the door and down the stairs. She made it to the street before the tears stung her eyes. She leaned up against the front door and cried before slowly making her way down the street away from her old life anywhere from there.

Serena, Chuck and Nate all peered through the window watching the wounded girl make her way down the street lost and alone.

* * *

**Spotted: A very wounded B walking down her old block while her friends party inside. We think we know why she's sad. Do you?**


End file.
